My dearest, Arcee
by Azure Rathalos
Summary: A story I decided to put together focusing on Jack and Arcee after the war ends and Cybertron is restored. The future looks bright for Jack and Arcee. The Sparkmates will go on fun adventures together. This fan fiction contains graphic sexual content. Just as a warning to all readers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aftermath

It has been 4 years since the Autobots stepped into that blue-green swirling portal, on their way to their home planet of Cybertron. Jack, now 21, has become a handsome young man in charge of Hanger E. This was the new base after the old one was demolished by the Decepticons. After the war, he became an agent, so that he could search the land for remnants of the disbanded Decepticon group on Earth.

Living in the hanger, Jack has become accustomed to living alone, only to have the infrequent visit of Ratchet, the Autobot medic. His mother, June still lives in her home in Jasper, Nevada and occasionally visits her son as he is always busy with paper work.

Raf, obtained a job in a different sector for the government as lead computer technician. His job is to be the eyes and ears of the government, constantly searching for any new Decepticon threats. He still keeps in contact with Jack, because they figured it would be the best plan in case a new evil army is raised by a rouge 'con.

As for Miko, she became the leader of a band that she named after her favorite Autobot guardian. The Bulkheads, which is a metal band that has become rather famous in terms of the small community of Jasper.

Which brings us back to our main protagonist, Jack Darby. Even though the Decepticon menace has been eliminated for the most part, he still felt like he was missing something in his life. He felt as if a piece of his heart had been missing, despite his success as not only as a war hero, but as an agent for the government.

Alone in his thoughts while working on some paperwork, Jack says to himself "Why do I feel like I am still incomplete despite my aspiring career?" As he stares blankly at his documents, thinking about the one person that meant as much to him as his own mother. And that would be his Autobot partner, Arcee. "Oh how I miss her sweet voice and her companionship." Jack said to himself as the emptiness of the building further makes him feel alone.

After being her human companion for many years, Jack felt attached to her in more ways than one. This is due to her saving him from the Decepticons on more than one occasion and vice versa in life or death situations. "I guess the saying is true, you don't know what you've got till it's gone." He muttered to himself.

Arcee, with her blue armor pieces, and her slim figure as well as her cat-like agility are traits that Jack Darby noticed rather quickly ever since their first encounter in Jasper. Jack not only loved her feminine physique but also her personality as a caring partner that was very concerned with his well-being. Her naturally loving nature and curiosity had always mesmerized him. Jack begins to walk away from his desk and slowly patrols around the dimly lit base.

Only to stop by the nearest window, he begins to look out and focuses his attention to the heavens above. Staring at the stars he says "I know she is out there with her own people on Cybertron, but I really wished she would visit me here on Earth." His heart aches for her, he knows that he now loves her and that he would do anything so that she could be with him. He sighs deeply while still looking at the night sky and then slowly walks to bed and begins to sleep.

Back on Cybertron, Arcee was strolling through the newly formed streets from the Omega Lock. She thinks to herself while looking at all the smiling faces of the newly formed bots inhabiting her home world. "This victory against the Decepticons feels like a hollow victory." Sure she wanted to be with her people and celebrating the rise of a new age on her planet. But, she felt as if she needed something or someone to help her feel truly happy.

Cybertron use to be a sea of rust with collapsed buildings, now it is a thriving planet full of shiny metallic buildings and streets. Busy with foot and vehicle traffic and the sound of chatter among its newly arrived citizens. At night, the planet just shimmered with life, as a beacon for other bots to take refuge within Cybertron. She walks swiftly to one of the town centers and begins to look up at the stars. She stares with her deep blue optics and begins to wonder how her human companion is doing. Noticing that she is staring quiet literally into space, in comes in Ratchet the old medic and begins to ask her.

"Hey are you alright? You should be happy we have defeated our mortal enemies and have witnessed the rebirth of our home world!" As he asked this, she turned to him looking into his eyes and responded "Yes, as much as I have wanted our world to be back to the way it was, I still feel as if I am missing something." The medic had a confused look on his face, trying to figure out what she meant.

"You must be missing the humans back on Earth, am I correct?" he said with a concerned look on his face. She responded by saying "Yes, Earth is like a second home to me and will always be in my Spark." She said as she grabbed her chest where her spark lay. In her thoughts she remembered about Jack and how much he meant to her as more than just a partner. That Jack was the person she thought of every day of her life. They had been together as partners for years and now she feels like he is her sparkmate and that they should stay together. With a loving look on her face, Ratchet interrupted her by saying "You know, if you really wanted to go back to Earth, all you have to do is use the Space Bridge."

Thinking of her opportunity to return to Jack, she looked down then looked back at Ratchet and said happily "Then let us head to the nearest Space Bridge and teleport me back to Earth." Unsure as to why she would be so happy to leave her newly reformed planet, Ratchet simply agreed and led Arcee to the nearest Space Bridge aboard the former warship of the Decepticons.

Once aboard the hideous ship, Ratchet turned to Arcee and asked "If you need to come back to Cybertron, just have Jack open the Space Bridge from Hanger E, and you'll return in no time." Nodding in agreement, Arcee stepped forward as Ratchet turned on the Space Bridge and the bright glow of the portal opened up in front of her. "Jack, I am finally returning home to you." She whispered to herself and stepped inside.

On Earth, the portal to Hanger E started to buzz with energy and the blue-green glow began to brighten up the room. At the sight, Jack woke up to the sound and sights of the active bridge. Barely able to understand what was going on, he got up from bed and walked towards the portal. Then suddenly, Arcee with her tall robotic and feminine figure began to walk towards Jack. With her deep-blue optics she stared at him.

Jack, suddenly said "Welcome home, Arcee." As he smiled at her and she responded in a soft and soothing voice "Glad to be home.". The two walked up to each other and she knelt down to hug her human companion. He hugged back and said "I am glad you have returned to visit me." Looking down at him she smiled and said "This will be a long-term visit." At this response, Jack simply continued hugging his Autobot Partner and thought to himself that he no longer feels alone in this universe, that he now feels complete. But a question remains, how will their future together look like?

To be continued... (This is my first ever fan fic, any feedback would be appreciated )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rejoicing

Within the darkness of the base we spot our two main characters. Arcee, who is a mighty fighter for her robotic species and, Jack, who is a mere adult human male. While still hugging her human companion, Arcee begins to speak softly and says "It sure has a been a long while since I have returned to Hanger E!" Jack breaks away and responds "Yep, it sure feels empty without any Autobots roaming around"

The war had been over for four years, and yet Earth still feels like a place that should always be protected from evil doers. Having Arcee with him by his side, he felt as if nothing could harm him because he knew she would be there as she always had. Ever since she protected him from the vehicons that were after her, back in Jasper. Arcee has always had that protecting instinct instilled in her Spark.

She begins by saying "Well, now you have access to the space bridge so that any old Autobot can come in a jiffy" Looking at her deep blue optics he responds "That is so true, but won't you miss your comrades back at Cybertron?" She then stands up and looks down at him and says "Sure, I have always wanted to see my planet be reborn like a phoenix, but Earth has become that home away from home for me"

At that, Jack begins to smile at her and reaches for her large metallic hand and says "Thank you for being here with me, it means a lot ever since the others decided to do their own things after the war" She grasps his small human hand and smiles at him. He responds by walking over to his desk and looks at all the paper work he has to read. She looks at the reports and asks "Wow, why do you still have to monitor what happens around the globe?" He looks at her and says "Well, when it comes to protecting Earth, I have learned that you can never let your guard down" Arcee has an intrigued looked on her face "So this entails you to research Energon spikes and other Cybertronian artifacts?"

While grasping some papers he responds "Yep, even though Megatron and Starscream are no longer threats, we still have cause for concern." Then he turns around and looks at Arcee and says "There will always be a looming threat of some rogue Decepticon as long as they exist somewhere in the universe" Nodding in agreement, Arcee goes down on one knee and stares at Jack.

"At least for now, both of our planets feel safe and sound, wouldn't you say so?" She says in a soft voice. Jack looks up and stares into her beautiful blue eyes and responds by saying "You're right about that, I guess ever since I was introduced to the Autobot base, I feel like the Decepticons are out to get me" With a concerned look she scans the empty makeshift Autobot base, and then returns her gaze to him. "As far as I can see, it is only us two and as far as we know there aren't any Decepticons around either" She says with a smile.

After knowing her for more than four years, Jack finally feels the need to tell her how he feels about her, as more than just friends. But who could blame him? After surviving countless attacks by the Decepticons, narrowly avoiding death and becoming closer than ever. Jack had felt his heart ache once more, now that the one person that meant the world to him was only feet away from him. The interesting thing about it all, is that she too felt the same way for him. I guess you could say he was a real catch, because prior to him she had never really experienced what a Human companion felt like.

She knew deep down that Jack was the Sparkmate for her because they connected on more than the superficial level based on looks. They connected on the level of lovers that had been through hell and back just to stay at each other's side. While thinking about what she means to him he tells her abruptly "I know we have been through a lot fighting Decepticons, and keeping our base under wraps for the longest time, but now I feel the need to tell you something important" Not sure what he meant by this, Arcee stood up with her towering figure and just continued to stare at him. Looking at her, he says "I know we have been partners for some time now and that you mean a lot to me as much as I mean a lot to you" "But I just wanted to let you know that we have been through so much, and that being with you is all I want" In agreement, Arcee continues to stare at her human companion.

"Yes, Jack you mean a lot to me as well and you have been my human partner for some time now" She responds with happiness on her face. Jack now comes closer and holds both of her large metallic hands and says "Arcee, you have been there for me as I have been there for you, I hope that you have these mutual feelings as well" "What I really wanted to say is that I love you, Arcee" With a happy face, she grasps his small hands and says "I love you too, Jack, I have since the war ended. I thought I would lose you like my past partners" With her optics closed, she lets go of his hands and begins to hug Jack as gently as she can without harming him with her immense size.

As they stood there hugging, Jack looks out the window and still notices that the moon's position is getting low. He abruptly says "We've been talking for so long that I have forgotten to sleep" With a concerned look, she frowns and says "I too, have forgotten the Human custom of sleeping"

He looks at her and says "That's okay, Arcee maybe you could join me so we can rise and shine for the next day" With a smile she nods in agreement, and Jack takes her to his room while holding her hand. The room itself, is located at the back of Hanger E and has dungeon sized doors, which could accommodate Arcee's tall figure with ease. Within the room, contains one small mattress that is just large enough for Jack to lay in. With some laughter Jack says "Yeah, I know this room isn't that glorious but it still serves its purpose!"

With some more humor Arcee says "Human beds sure are not large enough for the both of us to sleep in!" Jack responds by saying "You are right especially since there isn't enough blanket for the two of us as well" Suddenly Arcee moves away from Jack and begins to lay down on her back and looks at him and speaks "That may be true, but the Energon that runs through my veins and my Spark will keep you warm throughout the night" And to that, Jack finally feels that Arcee is more than just a robotic partner, but a Sparkmate that can care for him through thick and thin.

Jack finally lays on the ground right next to Arcee and she begins to curl up so that he is next to her body. Her warmth and hum from her Spark keep Jack warm in the cold hanger. With that Jack softly tells her "Goodnight, Arcee, tomorrow is another day that will be filled with adventures" As she responds "I am sure it will be, now get some rest and drift off to sleep my handsome man" With a smile, he says "Thank you, my beautiful Autobot girlfriend" Finally, Jack closes his eyes as the last thing he sees is, Arcee looking at him as she cradles him gently while keeping him warm.

To be continued…

(And that wraps up chapter 2. I know this chapter would seem like a lemon chapter but that's for a later chapter.) (I know I may have gone a little out of character, I am trying my best not to do it) (I am also trying my best to improve my writing skills and will hopefully write a chapter every week)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Adventure

Our heroes have been sleeping huddled together all night long and the dawn has finally come upon them. The sun slowly rising from the darkness and shines a few rays of sunlight through a window. This in turn hits Jack squarely in the face, telling him to finally wake up from his slumber. At this, he finally groans and opens his eyes and turns his body towards his newly acquired robotic girlfriend. He speaks first "Wow! Sleep sure works wonders, doesn't it?" At this Arcee opened her eyes as her body hummed quietly in the silent hangar.

She responds "Even the mightiest warriors need resting too!" She says with a smile, by now they are both fully awake lying down. Jack, now together with his girlfriend, Arcee they can finally feel like a true couple would. With her by his side he feels like he could go on fun adventures traveling and exploring. Then Jack begins to cuddle closer to Arcee and says "Now comes the important task of eating breakfast". He says with a slight chuckle knowing that his Autobot girlfriend does not require food to survive.

He then gives Arcee a soft kiss on the lips which then surprises her as he says "Time to get up my dearest, Arcee". Since she cannot blush the next best thing was smiling and looking at Jack with her deep blue optics. Jack then proceeds to get up and goes to the makeshift kitchen at the other end of the hangar. Just like his cavemen ancestors he had to finish the important task of foraging for food. The kitchen was just a simple electric stove top and a microwave and a small counter and a regularly sized fridge next to the stove. Finally setting his sights on a box of cereal and a carton of milk.

Finally getting up from resting, Arcee follows where Jack went. Her metallic boots clanking as she slowly walked towards the kitchen. She finally finds her lovely boyfriend who is now a grown man eating kid's cereal. "Is that the breakfast of champions?" She tells him jokingly as she kneels on knee to watch him eat cereal. He responds "Hey, I have saved the world a few times since joining the Autobots, I think I deserve to eat like a king". He chuckles back at her.

He continues eating his cereal and finally finishes it with one last gulp. When suddenly, a thought dawns upon him as he looks at Arcee happily. "Hey, what if we use the ground bridge to travel to somewhere new, maybe we will discover some Autobot artifacts!" With a thinking face, Arcee ponders the idea of a brand new adventure with just the two of them. She responds "Sure honey that sounds like a pretty cool idea". Knowing she would be able to help him in case of something bad happens, she happily agreed to the idea.

"Now we just have to figure out where to go" Jack said as he looks at the map that Ratchet left behind before leaving for Cybertron. "Hmm, what if we visit the Sierra Nevada Mountain range, since it is pretty much next to Jasper, Nevada?" Grabbing his chin he looks at Arcee for confirmation. She looks down at him with her towering figure and says "Sure that sounds like a fun trip, let's just make sure we bring a remote control for the ground bridge so we can return home quickly."

With that, Jack opens up a ground bridge for the mountains and Arcee transforms into her motorcycle form and she shines with her blue paint in the sunlight. "Hop on, my handsome man". His only response was to jump on top as she drove through the blue-green portal. Quickly, they have arrived at their destination as the portal whizzed and then closed becoming silent. Arcee begins to whiz around the forest and Jack was looking at the tall trees that towered over them. She picked a spot that appeared to be a recently cleared patch of forest. Her wheels screech as she stops abruptly and Jack dismounts her and looks around to see that they have arrived at the clearing.

"I love that I now can travel with my girlfriend anywhere on this planet and beyond. The forest here seems quiet but one can tell it is still active with life all around. The silence brings peace." Jack says as he sits down on a fallen log of a Redwood tree. "That is the nicest thing you have ever told me, Jack and I want you to know my life will never be the same and being with you it makes me feel complete." Arcee begins to look up at the trees in amazement as these are the only organisms that tower even her tall frame.

Out in the distance, Arcee spots a cave in one of the nearby mountains. "Well, if we are to have a look around this place maybe we should check this cave out for artifacts or hidden Energon." Looking up at her, Jack holds her leg and says "Yeah, our equipment at the hangar and yourself run on that stuff. It would probably be a good idea to gather resources." Without further question, Arcee transforms again and Jack rides her until they arrive at the entrance of the cave. Going back to her humanoid form she says to him "Even though the Decepticons are disbanded we should still be worried about whatever lurks inside this cave." Nodding in agreement he walks with her as they finally enter the cave. "Well, there is only one way to find out if it's safe, by simply exploring it right?" He said as they slowly walk and are amazed by the size of the cave as if it had been explored before.

Then Jack notices something from the corner of his eye, he sees a blue glow coming from the darkness of the cave. "This must be an Energon mine that was abandoned by the Decepticons as they left their digging equipment behind" Arcee said as the two held hands and walked towards the raw ore that was in front of them. "This is a huge score and we should totally take a few pieces to take back to the hangar". He said smiling while touching the cold blue rock. "I am just glad there is nothing here guarding it" Arcee said as she picked up the huge ore samples.

Little did our heroes know, they were being silently stalked by an Insecticon that had stayed behind to protect the Energon mine. It was watching them as soon as they entered the cave. It is sitting and waiting for the perfect time to strike down our protagonists. As Jack and Arcee begin to walk away from collecting a few pieces of raw Energon. The Insecticon begins to slowly climb down ready to pounce on them. With an eerie feeling Jack stops walking and tells Arcee "Honey, I do not think we are alone. I have a very bad feeling about this.." Slowly making strides towards our heroes the Insecticon roars and Arcee quick like a ninja arms herself with her blasters. She sees the brute and it beings to charge at them like a raging bull. Arcee begins to shoot at the beast and it does little damage. Saying to herself "Scrap that did not work as planned". The Insecticon finally reached where they stood and Jack ran behind her as they both dodged the charge. It swipes with its giant claws at Arcee but only misses and hits the earth below.

She lands a shot right at its neck and that appeared to do something because the brute began to whimper. Then as if something from a zombie movie the Insecticon opened its mouth and a tongue came out as it yelled out "Energonnnnnn" Jack looks at it in horror at this zombie-like robot trying to murder them. "We need to get out of here ASAP!" He proclaimed to his partner as the two titans fighting and dodging each other's attacks. Thinking on his feet, Jack grabbed one of the samples of Energon that they collected and threw it at the Insecticon. Arcee knowing his intentions and knowing that Energon is highly reactive to fire. She shoots the piece of Energon as soon as it reaches near the beast's chest as it explodes in a flash of blue light. The explosion tore a hole in the robot where its spark once laid and the mindless brute fell down with a loud thud. Looking to make sure Jack was safe she saw him standing near the huge pile of ore that they had collected. "We need to get home pronto!." Nodding in agreement Jack took out his remote and a ground bridge appeared in the cave. Hauling the majority of the ore, Arcee strolls with jack as they both travel through the portal.

Exhausted they both collapse on the floor. Arcee laying down with the pile of Energon says "That was a close one for sure" With a worried look on his face "It sure was, but it leaves many questions that need to be answered. What was an Insecticon doing in an Energon mine and why was it acting like a zombie? No one has access to Dark Energon around here." Looking puzzled Arcee answers him "Yeah, something doesn't add up since the Decepticons are no longer a threat to us." Agreeing with his girlfriend Jack nods and says "This has to be the work of a rogue Con that still wants to eliminate us" Walking over to her he holds her blue chest plate and says "For now let's just get some rest and tackle this mystery another day." Moving her large arms she wraps them around her human boyfriend and responds "Yeah that sounds like a plan we should probably go to sleep soon." The moon was just emerging as it announced it was finally night time. She leans her massive body gingerly to kiss Jack on the lips and she says "Now it is my turn to return the favor." She smiles as she cradles him kissing him some more..

Meanwhile on a remote moon of Cybtertron, a familiar foe begins to stride around her subjects. She begins to walk around and talks to herself "Now that I have an army of Insecticons and have my newfound mix of Dark and Synth Energon, I am more powerful than ever!" She continues "I shall finally be able to kill my age old rival. Arcee shall finally know what it feels like to bite the dust!" She then proceeds to walk to her subjects as they say in unison "ALL HAIL AIRACHNID!"

To be continued…

(I know Airachnid was simply feeding on Insecticons but the show made it appear she had control over the impulses) (Next Chapter will be on 2/4/15) (Thanks for the helpful feedback in the continuation of the story) (My first attempt at an action sequence)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Plotting Revenge

After some time of cuddling and gentle emotions filling the empty space of the base, Jack looked at Arcee and was amazed that she was standing near him. She was a sentient being of bio-robotic nature but towered over him like a great redwood but she was always sure to be gentle around him. Making sure she never steps on him. She leans forward and asks "It has been a long day for us after experiencing such horrors like that darn Insecticon!" In agreement Jack nods his head and suggests that the two of them should rest and wake up refreshed to another day.

Happily, Arcee leads Jack to their makeshift bed since a normal human sized bed cannot fit the two of them together. It is essentially multiple mattresses and a large tarp, normally used to cover boats and such. Along with her body "heat" that she gives off with her spark and the small humming sound it makes always seems to make Jack fall asleep soothingly. After the two lay down on their bed Jack says "Let's just sleep our worries away and drift off." Arcee responds "Yeah that sounds like a good idea to let my guard down just for a little bit." She says with a smile and kisses Jack softly and he smiles in return as the two close their eyes.

Back on the Cybertronian moon, Airachnid, is now plotting a way to not only kill Arcee but also take over both Cybertron and Earth. Walking slowly to her army she speaks first "Now that I have the means of ending my rival's like, I must find a way to find out where she is" She grabs her chin as to think of where to start, and begins to pace back and forth until an idea pops into her head. She turns and looks at the planet that the moon revolves around, Cybertron itself. "Ahhh now I see where to start looking for her. I must find Shockwave; he must be hiding somewhere on Cybertron since he is a master scientist." She begins to ponder how she will travel to her destination. Then she thinks to herself and transforms to her helicopter form, a stunning black vehicle and begins to fly towards the nearby planet. She travels to the former capital of the disbanded group, Kaon.

She lands on the planet and sees how nice the planet has become ever since its rebirth with the Omega Lock. Robots have filled the metallic streets and the noise of chatter and walking fills the air. In amazement Airachnid can only wonder why Megatron wanted to take over and rule both planets. She begins her search by walking to the main plaza, which has many different specialty shops that robots require such as an Energon Bar, and a repair shop. As the evil doer continues her stroll she sees a shadow looking straight at her in a dark alley. With her curiosity peaked, she follows the shadow in the alley way. The shadow begins to run away with a quick pace. Then she tries to run after the figure. After some time, the dark figure slips into a door way and she continues her pursuit.

Airachnid slowly walks into the building and says "Who are you, and why were you watching me?" She said with a puzzling look on her evil face as her purple optics scan the dark building searching for her stalker. Then suddenly a single dark red optic turns on and Shockwave walks towards her and says "Why did you follow me to my laboratory?" Airachnid then looks as the other former Decepticon turns on the lights that shine on his makeshift laboratory. "Even though the Decepticons are no more, I must still continue doing research." Walking slowly with her slim dark figure she moves towards the large bot. "I need you to do a favor for me, I need you to help find my arch rival, Arcee."

"What could you possibly gain from such petty actions, it is illogical due to our factions no longer being at war." He said with a blank expression while holding some beakers that contained Energon. "You know just as much as I do what it means to do research, especially when it involves dissection." She responds as she uses one of her arms to grab his hand. "That does sound logical. It should be easy to find our subjects." With a smirk on her face she grasps his hand and thanks him. He walks towards his very own space bridge and taps away at certain buttons. "You should try to track the last time another bridge was opened." She said with a soft tone. "Understood." The only thing he could say.

"I have found something Airachnid, it appears the last bridge was opened on Earth." The scientist said flatly. "Of course, that is where she is hiding. With her young human companion, Jack no doubt!" She grasps her hands menacingly. "Now I know where to begin to hunt for my prey! Shockwave, set a space bridge to Earth. I will go on my own first, before I send in my army of Insecticons." Without hesitation the scientist turns on the blue-green portal as it begins to hum with activity.

Back on Earth, our two love birds have already awoken and are happily watching the sun rise through one of the windows in the base. "Isn't watching the sun rise fun, Arcee?" Jack says with a smile on his face. "Yeah your Solar System sure is a marvel. This planet is always full of life and I can see why the Autobots have fought so hard to maintain peace against the Decepticon regime." She says as they both sit down on a concrete slab to look at the sun rise with its yellow-orange hue. "Yeah, Earth is my home, it'll always be that way and I will do my best to protect it just as much as you protect me from harm's way." With that she places her long metallic arm around him and holds him closely. "Maybe we should start looking for clues about that zombie like Insecticon. There has to be a reason why it was guarding an abandoned Energon mine. I know this sounds crazy but maybe we should go back and investigate the matter." He said as he gets up and starts walking towards the Space Bridge. "I don't want to put you in harm's way again because I am tired of losing my partners." Jack responds "Don't you worry about me, honey, I am a full grown man I think I can take care of myself now. I have seen a lot of action ever since I joined the Autobots." He says as he turns on the bridge and hops down from the control panel. "Ok, maybe you're right about that but I still worry about you and your health." Arcee said with a concerned look on her face.

They both face the portal and begin walking, and with a flash they both travel back to the cave entrance of the abandoned Energon mine. "This place looks as dead as that Insecticon we took out last time we were here." They both walk towards the inside of the dark cave, only to see the lifeless body of the Insecticon that they battled only a day earlier. "I hope we get to the bottom of this mystery soon."

As the two walk inside the cave another portal just outside the cave appears, Airachnid stands at the entrance of the cave as she looks down and sees footprints. "Ah, looks like my prey are walking to the spider's web." She slowly begins to stalk her victims by climbing on the cave ceiling and following their steps. Arcee and Jack begin to find their way back to where they found the Energon ore. They see some more ore just waiting to be mined and processed into the fuel that these robots use. As the protagonists continue walking they see a discarded pod behind some Energon ore and Arcee says "This must be where our enemy came from, looks like the same kind of pod the Insecticon that attacked us back on Cybertron. There is only one person that controls these creatures, and that is Airachnid!" As they discover the secret of the origin of the Insecticon, Airachnid has finally found her prey and begins a slow decent behind them using her web.

Arcee looks at the pod and sees that it did indeed contain the Insecticon. "Something doesn't feel right about this." Jack says with a worried look on his face. He turns around and trips on a rock and falls to the ground. Once he gets back up his face turns white with fear, to see the body of none other than Airachnid. "Hello my dear Jack, you sure have grown since the last time you've ran away from me in terror." Arcee then wields her blasters and takes aim towards her arch rival. "What are you doing here!?" She said with anger in her tone. "Oh, nothing just coming to see an old friend and to complete some unfinished business." With that, she looks towards Arcee with her dark purple optics and her sinister looking face. Airachnid opens her mouth showing her vicious Energon sapping tongue, ready to strike.

To be continued…

(I had to make a cliffhanger at some point in the series, no?) (Hopefully I did a better job at creating a scene) (Any feedback is much appreciated) (Next story should be posted sometime next week) (I know I kind of messed up the plot with how exactly the Insecticon arrived on Earth, I felt this made it flow better)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fulfilling Revenge

Standing there in the middle of the cave, Airachnid stood there with her tongue fully exposed, ready to sap the energron from Arcee's body. This rogue con no longer fights using logic and cunning. She has turned into a mindless robot that only needs to satisfy one thing, and that is hunger. Like a flash of darkness, she begins to charge at Arcee with her long spider-like appendages. Just as quickly, Arcee dodges the strike to the right and arms herself with her hand cannons. All the while, Jack is hiding behind a boulder as he thinks of a plan on how to help his girlfriend fight her arch rival.

Quick on her feet as usual, Arcee fires her cannons at Airachnid who narrowly avoids the blasts. Instead of speaking all that Airachnid could muster is a loud hiss just as a snake would as it stalks its prey. "What do you want from me? The war between the Autobots and Decepticons is over!" Arcee managed to speak first. Airachnid just looks at her with her deep purple optics and closes her secondary mouth and responds "It's simple, really... All I want to do is settle our differences by ending your pitiful life. Yes, the war may be over, but our personal battles will never end until one of us is dead." She said coldly. Arcee's response was simply to shoot at the cave ceiling. Large boulders came tumbling down as Airachnid looked up and dodged the falling rocks.

Airachnid lunged forward and scratched Arcee's paint on her chestplate, and with that she let out a moan of pain. Arcee fired a shot on Airachnid's shoulder which appeared to do little damage to her since she has that hybrid mix of synth and dark energon coursing through her veins. Now enraged, Airachnid tries to lunge again with her razor sharp limbs but this time misses Arcee and ends up scratching the cave wall. Arcee says to herself "Scrap, that was a close call for sure!"

Meanwhile, Jack is still huddled behind a rock as the two female titans duke it out inside the abandoned energon mine. He begins to think of a plan, as he hears the two females punching and shooting each other. Jack is always known to think quickly on his feet and he beings to formulate his plan. It is a rather simple plan really; he has to find a way to distract Airachnid without putting his own life in danger. So he sees some more energon ore laying around and he picks it up and aims for Airachnid's head. He manages to hit her directly on the head as the rock hit her head with a loud clang as it hit her metallic body.

Angry at the human she hisses some more and focuses her evil glaze on him. Now seeing an opportunity to strike, Arcee shoots her dead center in her chest, the shot did not penetrate her body but the blast sent her flying as she slammed against the cave wall. "That's some quick thinking, Jack!" Arcee shouted at her boyfriend. Quickly recovering from the blast Airachnid gets back on her feet and begins to charge at Jack seeing how he is practically defenseless. Knowing he is in mortal danger, he tries to run behind the rock that he was hiding earlier. In pursuit, Arcee chases Airachnid and shoots her in the back multiple times, trying to stop her from grabbing Jack. Ultimately she fails in her mission and Airachnid manages to swipe at Jack and picks him up as if he were a twig.

"How fitting, it appears you will lose another partner just like you lost your other partners! That is your weakness, Arcee. You develop feelings for others and then you always end up getting hurt when they end up dying on you!" Airachnid said evilly as she has Jack in her clutches. The only thing Arcee could do is stare at her boyfriend who is struggling. She too has to think quickly or else she will lose a third partner. "That is where you are wrong, Airachnid. Feelings are what make an individual stronger, especially if they are with someone that they love. Love will always conquer fear!" As the tall robotic woman stands firmly and aims a well-placed shot on the arm where Jack is. Airachnid drops Jack and begins to fall towards the ground. Arcee, swiftly runs towards his position and dives to catch him just like a baseball player would.

"You sure are quiet the catch, Jack." She smiled at him, his only response was blushing. She places him back on the floor, he runs back to his spot as the two robotic warriors continue their fight. "I think it is time to end this once and for all!" Arcee said with a loud yell, she switches her hand cannons with her small blades. Even though the blades are small they are no less dangerous. With one swipe she lunges towards Airachnid and is able to slice a part of her pitch black chestplate. All Airachnid could do is yell in pain as a little bit of the green-purple liquid begins to drip from her wound. Angrily she swipes at Arcee with her extra limbs but misses since she is in a blind fury.

Airachnid begins to shoot her sticky web trying aimlessly to pin Arcee down so that she can end this fight quickly. Arcee is as nimble as a ninja and is able to easily dodge all of the webbed attacks that Airachnid could muster. Eventually, Airachnid was able to place an accurate shot of web on Arcee's left leg. This made her frustrated as she could not escape quickly enough from the trap. "Trapped like a fly in a web." Airachnid said sinisterly, as she slowly walks to her trapped foe as she shoots more webs at Arcee, who now has both her legs stuck. Airachnid then tackles Arcee to the ground and pins her down "Well well, it appears the end is near for you. You have nowhere to run nowhere to hide. This ends here and now!" Airachnid begins to release her energon sucking tongue and slowly makes her way to Arcee's face.

"No this cannot be the end!" Arcee said outloud as the tongue slowly crept closer. With all her might Arcee yelled and forced one of her small blades into the chest of Airachnid. She closed her energon sapping tongue and all she could do is yell again in pain. She looked down with her puple optics and noticed the blade deep within her own chest as Arcee smiled and threw Airachnid to the ground. Arcee then proceeded to break free from the webs using her blades and looked at the lifeless body of her formal rival. "I guess this is the end of the road for her." Arcee said as she looked at the damages she suffered during the fight.

"Let's get out of here Arcee before her Insecticon army begins to wonder where their dark queen went." Jack said with a worried look on his face as he walks to his Autobot girlfriend. He hugs her leg and she kneels on one knee and gives him a soft smooch and agrees that the two of them should leave this dangerous place for good. Without further question, Jack reaches for his pocket and takes out the remote control for the Ground Bridge and a blue-green portal begins to whirl next to their position. "Let's head home and rest our souls after what we experienced today." Jack said with a soft smile on his face. The two love birds held hands together and begin to walk slowly to their portal back home. Without a trace the two victors of the battle leave the abandoned energon mine and the portal closes and the cave returns to silence.

Suddenly, another portal opens up and in comes Shockwave and two Insecticons. "This is the location of where our queen traveled to." Said one of the Insecticons. "Then we must search the cave and look for her." The three former cons walk into the cave until they reach a body that appeared to be lifeless. With his one red optic Shockwave looks at Airachnid and says "What happened to you?" With the sound of his voice, she wakes up and begins to cough up the hybrid looking energon. "Just a small flesh wound is all, take me back to the base. I need to recover from my wounds. I was outsmarted once again by Arcee but next time I come, I will have my army with me." She said as she grasps her chest where the blade sliced through her. Without another word one of the Insecticons carries their injured but not dead queen towards the blue-green portal. All four of them head to the Bridge and head back to Shockwave's secret lab on Cybertron.

To be continued…

(Sorry for the delay, school got in the way. Next story will for sure be posted by Friday the 19th) (Any feedback is appreciated) (I hope to continue this story throughout the semester and that you have enjoyed it thus far.) (Have a good Valentine's Day )


End file.
